1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of forming an external electrode of an electronic component.
2. Related Background Art
One of methods of forming an external electrode of an electronic component is the method described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,753,299. This method is to form external electrodes on an end face of a chip being an element to become an electronic component, and on side faces adjacent to the end face. More specifically, consecutively projecting portions called fingers of a comb-shaped plate are arranged at positions opposite to the end face of the chip, and a conductive paste for formation of external electrodes is applied onto tips of the fingers. Subsequently, the fingers are brought into contact with the chip and are slid in directions perpendicular to the extending direction of the chip to rub the conductive paste onto the chip, thereby forming external electrodes.